Clara Oswald
"Wow, this place is more impossible than me..." - Clara's line when entering the game. "Run you clever boy. And remember..." - Clara's line when leaving the game. Clara is one of many companions of the Doctor released for LEGO Dimensions. Her dialogue is comprised of newly recorded lines from Jenna Coleman. Background Clara Oswald is the companion to the 11th and 12th Doctors in Doctor Who. She is dubbed the 'Impossible Girl' by the Doctor because he had encountered her two times previously: in Asylum of the Daleks as junior entertainment manager 'Oswin Oswald' and The Snowmen as victorian governess Clara Oswald. Both times she died before uttering the phrase 'Run you clever boy. And remember...'. These characters were later revealed to be splinters of modern day Clara (who the 11th and 12th Doctors travelled with) after she fell down the Doctor's timeline on Trenzalore. Clara Oswald was born on 23rd November 1986 in Blackpool. Her first meeting with the Doctor was as a child in the park when she kicked a football at his head. Years later she met the Doctor again who was searching for a 'Clara'. Not realising that she meant him, Clara told him that whenever she lost something she would go to a quiet place, close her eyes, then find where she'd put it. The Doctor took her advice and decided he would live in a cave in Cumbria 1207 and stare at a painting of Clara Oswald. When Clara rang a number she was given to call by the 'woman in the shop' (later revealed to have been Missy/the Master) about a Wi-Fi problem, she found herself talking to the Doctor over the phone. Believing it to be a helpline, Clara asked the Doctor to pay a visit to her house and help with her Wi-Fi problem. They soon discovered that the Great Intelligence was using a Wi-Fi connection to harvest human minds. A Spoonhead uploaded her to the data cloud however the Doctor was able to free her and she came away with advanced technological knowledge, allowing her to hack the Great Intelligence under the username 'Oswin'. Clara found that the Great Intelligence was located in the Shard but was subsequently re-uploaded by a Spoonhead. The Doctor managed to download the entire data cloud back to their bodies (including Clara) and he invited Clara to travel with him in the TARDIS. She asked him to return later and ask again. He arrived the next day and this time Clara agreed to travel with him. Clara had many adventures with the eleventh Doctor in-between working as a nanny for kids Angie and Artie. When they discovered Clara was a time traveller, she invited the pair to join her with the Doctor and they travelled to Hedgewick's World of Wonders: an abandoned intergalactic theme park and the home of showman Webley, Emperor Porridge, a chess-playing Cyberman and an army platoon. The group found themselves fighting off a Cyberman invasion. Clara was one of the people Madam Vastra invited to a 'conference call' (dream conference); others at this meeting included River Song, Jenny Flint and Strax. She was informed that the murder Clarence DeMarco had said "The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered,". Clara gave Vastra the coordinates for Trenzalore before the meeting was brought to a halt by the Whispermen's murder of Jenny. It was on Trenzalore that Clara threw herself down the Doctor's timeline and created the Clara splinters. At some point between Name and Day of the Doctor Clara became an English teacher at Coal Hill School. She had also mastered the skill of riding a motorbike and arrived at the Doctor's TARDIS on her own bike after she was told by a teacher that the Doctor had called. She convinced the War, 10th and 11th Doctors to save Gallifrey rather than use the sentient Time Lord weapon known as 'The Moment' to destroy it. After the events of Day of the Doctor, Clara travelled with the Doctor to the town of Christmas on Trenzalore. They arrived in search for the source of transmission that led them to believe the planet was Gallifrey. It was revealed that the Time Lords were behind the cracks in time, who were trying to break free from the pocket universe and return to this one. Up until this point the Doctor hadn't realised he was on Trenzalore and when he discovered the true identity of the planet he sent Clara back home. However Clara grabbed onto the outside of the TARDIS after it was about to dematerialise once it had dropped her back home and returned to Trenzalore nearly frozen to the ship. She arrived three hundred years later - clinging onto the outside of the TARDIS had slowed it down - and found that the Doctor was now middle-aged and using a walking stick. She was sent home again by the Doctor with a freshly-cooked turkey (placed in the TARDIS oven at the beginning of the episode). During Christmas dinner Clara's grandmother told Clara the story of how she met her grandfather. Upon hearing the TARDIS return, Clara rushed outside and into the box to find the Doctor's friend Tasha Lem was now piloting the ship. Tasha told her to find the Doctor as he shouldn't have to die alone. Wanting to change the Doctor's destiny, Clara pleaded with the Time Lords through a crack in time to gift him a new set of regenerations. They agreed and sent the Doctor some regeneration energy through a crack. The eleventh Doctor regenerated into the twelfth Doctor. Clara wasn't sure about the new Doctor first as he appeared harsher and more unpredictable than the previous incarnation. After receiving a call from the eleventh Doctor Clara was convinced to accept the new Doctor. The twelfth Doctor left to get some coffee. Coal Hill School welcomed a new Maths teacher: Danny Pink. Clara and Danny fell in love with one another and asked each other out. Clara returned to her office and found the Doctor with her coffee. He told her he needed her help and asked her in the TARDIS if he was a 'good man'. She stated she wasn't sure anymore. The Doctor took her on an adventure miniaturised inside a Dalek called Rusty. The Doctor allowed Clara to choose their next trip. She decided she wanted to meet Robin Hood as she grew up on stories about the legendary outlaw. The Doctor insisted he was a fictional character but was proven wrong when the TARDIS landed in Sherwood Forest, with a very-much-alive Robin Hood. Clara managed to trick the Sheriff of Nottingham into revealing his plans. After Robin Hood managed to stop the Sheriff from taking over the kingdom, Clara, the Doctor and Robin teamed up to launch a golden arrow to allow the Sheriff of Nottingham's (who was revealed to be an android) ship to fly into space. Clara took Danny on a date that was interrupted with the arrival of the Doctor. The Doctor wanted her to help him find out if there was a creature perfect at hiding; the Doctor's theory was inspired by a nightmare he had when he was little of somebody - or something - grabbing his ankle (later revealed to be Clara). Clara was instrumental in inspiring Danny to be a soldier and giving the Doctor's speech that 'fear makes companions of us all' to a young Doctor (a speech that later in the Doctor's life would be repeated by the first Doctor to history teacher Barbara Wright in An Unearthly Child). Clara would also meet her great-nephew Orson Pink one hundred years into the future. When the moon was discovered to be an egg containing a space creature, the Doctor abandoned Clara along with her school pupil Courtney Woods and astronuat Lundvik in order to force them to decide whether to destroy the moon or allow it to hatch. Clara had a major falling-out with the Doctor over this and temporarily refused to travel with him. She soon changed her mind when the Doctor invited her to join him on a trip on the space Orient Express, where they found a mummy known as the Foretold on the loose. Clara decided to keep travelling with the Doctor having truly forgiven him. Tragedy struck when she was on the phone to her boyfriend Danny Pink. Danny was run over after he failed to pay attention to the road. He died and consumed with grief, Clara stole all seven of the Doctor's TARDIS keys and threatened to destroy them if he didn't help her bring Danny back. The Doctor revealed that it was actually a telepathic test to see how far she would go in order to rescue Danny and forgave Clara for betraying his trust. He agreed to use the TARDIS telegraphic circuits in order to save Clara. The TARDIS took them to the 3W facility, a mausoleum of water tanks holding dead people. The dead people (including Danny) were uploaded to a TARDIS matrix called the Nethersphere - run by the Doctor's arch-nemesis the Master now in a female form and calling herself 'Missy'. The dead were converted into an army of the Cybermen, among them the Doctor's friend Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. After Missy was seemingly shot by the Brigadier, it was revealed that Danny could return with Missy's bracelet that Danny now held that allowed Missy to travel between the Nethersphere and Earth. Danny instead decided to send back the child he killed as a soldier. Clara lied to the Doctor that Danny had returned so he could find Gallifrey on his own without feeling bad about leaving her on her own. Clara would later meet Danny in a dream after being attacked by Dream Crabs. She would also come face-to-face with Santa Claus and his elves Ian and the Wolf. Her grief for Danny drove Clara to become more and more reckless. In the process, she became more like the Doctor and less like 'Clara Oswald' spouting techno-babble and essentially taking charge at UNIT in much the same way that the Doctor would do. She agreed to meet Missy in the Tenerife, who told her that she had received a 'confession dial' (Time Lord will) from the Doctor. Missy and Clara reluctantly teamed up to save the Doctor. This led to Clara almost being killed by the Doctor when Missy trapped her inside a Dalek and tried to manipulate the Doctor into thinking the Dalek Clara was inside had killed Clara Oswald. Thankfully the Doctor realised what Missy was up to and told Clara how to open the casing. Clara met the woman who would indirectly be responsible for her death - Ashildr/Me - in the Viking era, when she was a young girl. Ashildr initially died trying to use her imagination to stop Odin and the Mire's invasion but the Doctor used an immortality chip to bring her back to life. Clara next met her in the present day, in a secret 'trap street' being used as an alien refugee camp. She was reunited with her 'companion' from the episode Flatline, Rigsy - who had woken up with a tattoo on the back of his neck, which was revealed to be a 'chronolock' counting down to his death by a raven known as the 'Quantum Shade'. Upon learning that the death could be passed on, Clara decided she would take it from Rigsy in the belief that Me could subsequently remove it however Me told her that you can pass on death but you can't cheat it. Clara decided to face her death and subsequently died when the Raven flew through her body. After the Doctor returned to Gallifrey and demanded the Time Lords extracted her from her moment of death, Clara returned with a heart beat frozen between one heart beat and another. The General believed the Doctor wanted Clara to help find the hybrid but later realised that he had been tricked into saving Clara's life. The Doctor shot the General after he warned that saving Clara could destroy everything and cause time to fracture. Taking a neural block with him, the Doctor fled with Clara into the Cloisters. Clara helped distract the General and Ohila who were in the Cloisters whilst the Doctor stole a TARDIS. The new TARDIS materialised around her. The Doctor believed that Clara's heart would start once they were away from Gallifrey however this turned out not to be the case so desperately he travelled to the end of the universe hoping for time to heal so her heart would restart. It didn't. He left the TARDIS to find Me outside. Clara used the Doctor's sunglasses to watch the conversation on the TARDIS scanner. She watched as they discussed the hybrid, where the possibility of the hybrid being the Doctor and Clara was revealed. Clara heard the Doctor's plan to erase her memory of him so she could start a normal life and used the Sonic Sunglasses to reverse the polarity of the neural block. The Doctor returned to the TARDIS; he decided it was for the best that they separated as they were too dangerous together. Clara and the Doctor pushed the button of the neural block together. The Doctor's memory of Clara was erased. Clara decided to make Me her new companion and piloted her new TARDIS to Nevada, where it took on the form of an American diner. Clara worked as a waitress and welcomed the Doctor to her diner, who told her the story of an adventure on Gallifrey with a woman he can barely remember. He can remember her name and bits of adventures but doesn't know what she looked like. She watched as he failed to recognise him and played a tune on his guitar he 'thought' may be called 'Clara'. When the Doctor returned to his TARDIS, Clara joined Me in the TARDIS who informed her that the chameleon circuit was broken and consequently their TARDIS was stuck in the form of an American diner. The TARDIS dematerialised. Clara is now able to travel through all of time and space as often as she pleases, however as her death is a fixed point in time at some point she must return to Trap Street. World Doctor Who: 21st Century London, Victorian London, Gallifrey, Skaro, Trenzalore, Mars Vehicles/Gadgets * Clara's Motorbike Abilities * Play as Oswin Oswald and Victorian Clara * Hacking * Technology * High jump Quotes "Are you a good man, Doctor? I don't really know anymore..." ''- Clara's line when interacting with the Doctor. ''"Did you remember my coffee?" ''- Another line by Clara when interacting with the Doctor. ''"I hope you won't be needing your apology cards today..." '' - Clara's third line when interacting with the Doctor. ''"Please tell me you're the Cyber-Brig..." ''- Clara's line when interacting with the Cyberman. ''"Hey, a Ghostbuster! Where were you at The Drum?" - ''Clara's line when interacting with Abby Yates. ''"You look a lot different to the ghosts I saw on the Drum!" ''- Clara's line when interacting with Slimer. ''"Wait, you're actually dead too? Hey, we could be soul mates!" -'' Clara's line when interacting with Beetlejuice. ''"*Gasps* Oh my God, it's Robin Hood! I'm such a big fan," '' ''"Robin Hood? I think you're mistaken, miss. I'm the Green Arrow!" - The Green Arrow and Clara's interaction when both are placed on the Toy Pad. "Oh no, I'm not getting in that thing again..." '' - Clara's reaction when the player makes Clara ride the Dalek. She backs away from getting in the travel machine and jumps on the back of the Dalek instead (even though none of the other characters actually enter the Dalek anyway). ''"You know, I quite fancy a trip up the Shard..." - ''Clara's line when mounting her motorbike. ''"Wait until the Doctor sees this..." ''- Clara's line when upgrading her vehicle. ''"Let's not set this dinosaur on the loose in Victorian London..." - Clara's line when riding the velociraptor. ''"Wow, now this is a much cooler way to time travel than in a police box!" ''- Clara's line when travelling in the Delorean. ''"I wish I'd had this vehicle when I investigated Caliburn House..." ''- Clara's line when travelling in the Ecto-1 (both 1984 and 2016 versions). ''"This should entertain the Maitland kids!" ''- Clara's line when using the Taunt-o-Vision. ''"Amy Johnson would love this!" ''- Clara's line when piloting The Tornado. ''"The Doctor said I was the only mystery worth solving, so I'd like to see the Mystery Inc even attempt to solve me!" - ''Clara's line when travelling in the Mystery Machine. ''"Too many bad memories..." - ''Clara's line when using ET's 'phone home' telephone. ''"DOCTORRRRR!" ''- Clara's line when travelling through the vortex. ''"It's like I'm falling down the Doctor's timeline all over again..." ''- Clara's second line when travelling through the vortex. Trivia * Clara was played by Jenna Coleman in the TV Series. She reprises her role here. * She has appeared in 40 individual instalments of Doctor Who - more than any other new series companion. * Clara is one of only two characters to have met all thirteen incarnations of the Doctor. The other character is River Song. Both characters are also the only ones confirmed to know the Doctor's real name. * In LEGO Dimensions, Clara was originally a non-playable character. = Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor who Category:Companion Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Character Swapping Ability Category:BBC Category:Heroes Category:Hacking Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:High Jump Ability